Invencible
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Minato Namikaze era el héroe mas grande de Konoha, el rayo amarillo. Respetado y temido, sin embargo tenía una debilidad, Kushina Uzumaki. Con ella podia ser vulnerable e invencible al mismo tiempo. Con ella y su hijo. MinaKushi


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em>Pues Hola, no soy de dejar mensajes al principio pero esta vez será la excepción. Yo comencé el movimiento para agrandar el MinaKushi y muchas autoras me han dado su apoyo del cual estoy muy agradecida ¡Todos sus one-shot son lo máximo! Pero me faltaba aportar, tengo también fics MinaKushi pero son fics largos y tomaran tiempo, así que este será mi primer one-shot. Espero que le guste, y sigan apoyándonos para agrandar el MinaKushi y ganar al MinaIta (:$)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invencible<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Minato Namikaze era el héroe más grande que existía en Konoha, admirado y temido por muchos. No había persona capaz de superar su ingenio ni su inteligencia, tampoco su poder, el talento que había demostrado tener desde que entró a la academia, razón por la cual Jiraiya, uno de los sannin lo convirtió en su alumno.

No existía nadie más fuerte ni veloz que él. De ahí su apodo. El rayo amarillo de Konoha, su velocidad sobrehumana, moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, sus poderosas técnicas las cuales le habían labrado gran fama en el mundo Shinobi.

Él era el héroe de la tercera guerra ninja.

Completamente invencible. Así lo denominaban todos, tanto amigos como enemigos, siempre sabiendo que no era conveniente meterse con él, y menos ahora que era Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, con él como líder la aldea estaba a salvo, no temerían a nada. Minato era invencible.

O eso, pensaban todos.

Nadie podía vencerlo en batalla, era cierto. Nadie superaba ni su inteligencia ni su talento, si. Nadie se movía a velocidad más rápida que él, si. Nadie sería tan estúpido para retarlo sabiendo que ganaría, si. Nadie se metería con sus seres queridos a menos que quisieran verlo completamente furioso, si.

Pero tenía_ una_ debilidad.

Su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki. La única ninja que no fue tras él babeando como sus admiradoras, la que no besaba el suelo que él pisaba, la que nunca fue amable con él cuando fueron niños a pesar de sus esfuerzos por caerle bien. La que era tan diferente, esa fue la razón por la que se enamoro de ella, era _especial_. La única a la que amaba, aquella ninja hiperactiva y traviesa, de cabello rojos como el fuego y llamativos ojos violáceos. A la que rescató de aquellos secuestrados cuando tenían quince años. La que le correspondió tiempo después haciendo el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Ella era _su_ debilidad.

Si algo le pasaba a Kushina, él moriría.

Así de sencillo. El mayor héroe de todo Konoha, al que todos creían invencibles era débil por y ante Kushina Uzumaki, la sola bella sonrisa de ella le iluminaba el día, sus constantes travesuras le sacaban de la rutina y le divertían, sus momentos dulces y tiernos lo volvían un tonto completo. Ella sonreía y el era feliz.

Kushina era _su_ debilidad, pero también_ su_ fortaleza.

Si alguien la lastimaba él quedaría débil y vulnerable. Por lo menos un momento, pero luego el anhelo de protegerla le darían fuerzas para seguir adelante, porque era su debilidad pero también su fuerza.

Él si era _invencible_, pero razones diferentes a las que todos pensaban.

No era por su talento, ni su poder o velocidad. No por ser temido ni nada de eso.

Minato Namikaze era _invencible_ mientras Kushina sonriera para él, mientras ella le diera amor y una familia, mientras tuviera lo que siempre deseó. Un hogar. Mientras su esposa estuviera con él, siempre sacaría fuerzas para luchar hasta el final, nadie le vencería mientras Kushina estuviera a su lado.

Con ella, era _**invencible**_.

.

— ¡Minato! —el chillido de Kushina, despertó al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Se volvió hacia su esposa con una sonrisa. Kushina sonrió de forma tierna y dulce mientras hablaba sin parar de ropa para bebés, feliz, contenta de que dentro de ella estuviera creciendo el fruto de su amor, su bebé, al que esperaban con ansias. El que les daría lo siempre soñaron. Una familia. Apenas y se habían enterado el día anterior.

No supo ni como, pero pronto Kushina tomó su mano y lo arrastró de la torre del Hokage para irse al mirador, desde donde bajó los rostros esculpidos de los grandes héroes observaron Konoha en todo su esplendor. Los cientos de ninjas y civiles que vivían allí y formaban la villa, sus amigos, su familia.

Minato sonrió, abrazando por detrás a Kushina y pasando sus brazos por el aún plano estomago de su esposa, pero con la certeza que dentro de ella ya estaba su hijo, una personita que era parte de él y ella. Su hijo, la sola palabra le hacía dichoso.

— ¡Nuestro hijo será el mejor ninja de Konoha, `ttebane! —chilló la Uzumaki, dejándose abrazar y riendo de forma contagiosa.

—Si —respondió él, dándole un casto beso en el cuello y apretando más sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja. —La sombra del fuego ilumina el pueblo —murmuró sonriendo.

Mientras Kushina y Naruto, su hijo no nato estuvieran con él…Minato era _invencible_.

Él siempre iluminaria Konoha.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pues ¡Hola otra vez!<em>

_No se…creo que me quedo medio raro -.-_

_Pero espero que les guste. Al último hago alusión de Naruto, se que Minato no elige el nombre de Naruto hasta casi el final del embarazo de Kushina, pero como dice Kuraii-chan ¡es la magia de fanfiction! Jejeje ^^U_

_Y agradezco a cada autora y autor, lectora y lector que me han brindado su apoyo para esta noble causa. ¡Que viva el MinaKushi!_

_Isi-san, Aniyasha, Tsukimine12, Minakushi-chan, Emiita, Sabaku No Kuraii, algunas de las tantas que han escrito one-shot de esta adorable pareja y me han ayudado, sé que si seguimos así pronto el número de fics de esta pareja será respetable. Apenas hay 44, con la mía seria 45, pero no llena ni dos hojas de FF. También haya otras autoras que me han dicho que me ayudaran y que aún no publican, pero sé que lo harán pronto, también les agradezco su apoyo._

_Sigan uniéndose a esta causa._

_No se…tal vez podremos crear una comunidad, yo quiero hacer una, estuve hablando con Isi-san pero no sabemos cómo… ¿alguien nos ayuda?_

_Bueno. Besos._

_¡Que viva el MinaKushi!_

_Bella Scullw._

_PD: Cuarto fic de MinaKushi, aunque primer one-shot de esta pareja._


End file.
